The Quack Doctor and the Reindeer who wanted a family
by moonbird
Summary: Out in the cold snow, a quack doctor came across a very strange creature. Little could he imagine what this fatal meeting meant, that that little reindeer he had rescued would be so much more to him than just a patient. That strange little ball of fur, would become his legacy, his pride, his happiness, his son.
1. Chapter 1

The snow whirled around Hiluluk, and froze him to the bone.

He was bare, skin naked, had absolutely nothing on him.

Because it had been the only way, the only way to make the creature calm down so Hiluluk could help it.

It was the most peculiar thing.. the abdominal snow-man that Hiluluk had tried to help, it looked like the creature had fainted.

And now, as Hiluluk slowly walked towards the creature, squinting his eyes to gain a look through the snow, only to blink in shock as he discovered that the creature had shrunk!

Into a tiny little ball of fur, with antlers though still covered in blood and still have a blue nose as it laid there in the snow, absolutely helpless, due to the gun wounds in its chest.

"Poor thing." Hiluluk whispered as he as carefully as he could, picked up the little creature. "I'm sorry they did that to you, you must have been scared." he whispered holding the strange creature close in his arms.

The creature didn't answer, but laid limp in his arms, breathing heavily.. in and out. Well, at least that meant it was alive.

Hiluluk used his own clothes to wrap around the little creature, and naked as before, ran as fast as he could back to his own house, there, in the middle of the winther night.

Carefully Hiluluk placed the little creature in his own bed, and then reached for a dress robe and blanket for himself, before he started to work on the creature.

"Hmm." Hiluluk frowned as he looked over the strange creature. "You were lucky little friend." he told the creature, even though it was unconscious and even if it was conscious, it probably couldn't speak human languet.

There was two bullets in the creature, one in its shoulder and one in its thigh, it sure was a good thing the creature was so unconscious, it made it easy for Hiluluk to remove the bullets and clean all of the wounds with soap water, which wasn't easy with all of that fur, but Hiluluk didn't have the heart to shave the creature and course it more distress ones it woke.

And at last he dressed the wounds with bandages to stop any bleeding and prevent dirt and infection in the wounds.

Even with all of that, the creature still hadn't woken, Hiluluk felt a dizzy spell hitting himself at that moment, he was exhausted!

But there was only one bed and the creature was using it.

Hiluluk sighed, there was just nothing for it, he had to use his chair to sleep in, at least it was clothes to the fireplace! Making sure to eat himself and drink some water, Hiluluk at last placed bread and water on the night-stand in case the creature would wake up.

He put some extra wood on the fire and sat down in chair, wrapping a blanket around himself, sneezing realising he had to pay the price for helping the creature, by getting a cold himself.

First as he sat down Hiluluk realised how tired he actually was, it was impossible for him to even keep his eyes open, no wonder, the sun was rising out-side, he had been up all night taking care of the little monster, and then with that in mind as a little after note, he fell a sleep.

* * *

As Hiluluk woke again, he first groaned, trying to figure why he felt so sore all over, then he sneezed heavily and ended up rubbing his nose with his sleeve.

Ah yes, he had walked almost naked through the snow carring for the creature, and now he had been sleeping sitting up-right in his chair.

Hiluluk groaned as he stretched his arms and heard several pops from his back. "I'm getting to old for stuff like this." Hiluluk mumbled as he scratched his hair, then looked at the bed and blinked.. the creature was gone! "Where?" Hiluluk managed to ask, before he heard a sound, a small scraping sound, from the other side of the bed.

Slowly Hiluluk crawled over the bed and looked down, until he was face to face with a pair of huge round black eyes, looking frightfully right back at him, from where the creature had pressed itself up against a corner, staring at Hiluluk.

"Ah." Hiluluk grinned. "There you are, geeh, I got worried there for a second." he told, and the sneezed ones again, looking more tired at the creature.

The little creature swallowed as it fell down on its legs still looking at the quack doctor with those massively round eyes, Hiluluks eyes moved to the left where he discovered the empty water glass and the rest of the bread, it was almost all gone.

"Oh you liked that did you?" Hiluluk asked reaching for the empty glass. "That's great, sorry I didn't have any-thing more.. you know tasty or interesting, I didn't expect company." He smiled at the creature.

The creature still stared at Hiluluk just like before, with huge questioning eyes that didn't seem to quite understand what was going on.

Hiluluk sighed. "I'm sorry to do this, please don't panic. But I need to have a better look at you." he mumbled as he reached two hands forward and grabbed the creature around the stomach while silently praying that it wouldn't suddenly turn into a giant.

The creature how-ever, was remarkable repliant as it let Hiluluk lift it back up on bed, and then just sat there looking up at Hiluluk.

"Hmm." Hiluluk frowned as he started looking at the bandages. "This looks fine." He mumbled. "It'll take a good while for it to heal, and I need you to move as little as possible the first few days or the wounds may re-open themselves." He mumbled.

The little creature blinked, just that one time.

"You sure are a funny little thing." Hiluluk commented sitting back. "What on earth are you?" he asked scratching his head. "You got antlers, nose and hoofs like a reindeers. But.."

The little creature blinked ones again.

"Well I am going to assume that is what you are." Hiluluk finally stated. "A reindeer, so that must mean you are a male." He observed, poking at Choppers left antler. "You want some-thing to drink?" Hiluluk asked. "Some-thing nicer than water, I think I got some warm cranberry juice around here some-where." He mumbled, as he turned around and started to rumoured through his shelfs.

Soon, the pot over the fireplace had a warm substance in it, and the little house became filled with the sweet smell of the juice.

Curiously the creature looked at the pot, though he also kept his good distance, trying to hide a little behind the bed.

Amused Hililuk realised that the little reindeer was lousy at hiding, he was facing the wrong way!

At last the juice was warm enough, and Hiluluk found two cups he filled up with the sweet substance. "Here you go!" he smiled, putting the reindeers cup down on the floor where the reindeer could get it himself.

Wide-eyed the reindeer looked at Hiluluk whom took a sip of his own cup, only to grimace. "auch, hot!" he told before he blew on the cup, and took another sip. "ahh, this is good." He smiled leaning back in his chair. "Just what my cold needs! ATCHU!" he suddenly sneezed and grimaced, before using his sleeve to wipe his nose with, ones again.

Warily, the reindeer looked at the cup he had been offered, only slowly, did he dare to walk towards the cup on the floor, before he at last in a very quick movement grabbed it and darted back behind the bed.

Looking at the cup, the reindeer first swirled the substance a bit around, then sniffed to it, then at last took a sip. And as the reindeer lowered his cup, a big wide cosy smile suddenly filled his face, before he lifted the cup again, and swallowed all there was in it, now lowering an empty cup.

"Oh, you liked that did you?" Hiluluk asked amused. "There's nothing left, here, have some more." He asked giving the reindeer a new cup, which the reindeer now accepted at ones without having to hide behind the bed.

And the strange little creature seemed to light up as he gulped down another cup.

"Not so fast, not so fast." Hiluluk chuckled. "I'm not going to steal it away from you, enjoy your drink, let it warm your guts." He asked as he filled the reindeers cup up ones again. "Like this, slowly." He showcased blowing on his cup, only taking a slight sip, and then exhaled. "really warms you up from the inside." He smiled happily.

The little reindeer looked up at Hiluluk, then imitated his exact motions, and even let out a similar exhale before he sat down on the floor with a happy look on his face.

Amused Hiluluk looked at the reindeer, which now looked very drowsy sitting there with his cup of warm juice.

"Well." Hiluluk sighed. "As I told before, it'll be best if you stay put for at least a couple of days, so I guess you'll be staying here for a while." He mumbled.

Wide-eyed the creature looked up at him.

"Fortunately you are not to big, I think I have a pillow or some-thing like that around." Hiluluk mumbled as he stood up. "I can make a bed for you in front of the fire-place, how does that sound?" he asked. "Huh?" surprised Hiluluk looked down as he felt some-thing tugging in his pants leg. It was the reindeer! It was clutching his pants leg, and it was crying!

Hiluluk sat down on his knees, amused looking at the reindeer as he petted it's head. "There, there, it's all-right." He told. "You had a bad shock, those people shooting at you, they weren't really thinking." He told. "Some-times, people just get a little startled at things that are different, that's all." He promised. "And here's the thing, I am a little different to, so you are safe with me, I swear."

The little creature looked up at Hiluluk, then sniffed, and even more tears escaped as he hugged Hiluluk.

"You really are a mess." Hiluluk chuckled amused picking up the reindeer.

And by the time he had arranged a bed just in the little reindeers seize by the fireplace, the reindeer had all-ready fallen a sleep ones again in his arms.

Which was all the same, Hiluluk could use a good day and nights sleep himself.. to wear off this blasted cold hunting him.

And that was day one.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning as Hiluluk woke and tried to have a look at his little patient, he got yet another surprise.

The little thing had transformed yet again as it laid on top of the pillow hiluluk had found to it,, but not into the giant he had first seen, now it was just a very ordinary reindeer! Though with a blue nose.

And the reindeer was very small, it was definitely not fully grown, just a calf.

The reindeer let out what sounded like a soft groan, before he opened his eyes, and soon caught Hiluluks eyes.

Hiluluk decided not to even comment on it as he offered the reindeer a grin. "Slept well?" he asked.

The reindeer looked down, before it transformed back into that little cute form Hiluluk had tended to the day before.

"Are you doing that at will?" Hiluluk asked interesting.

Of cause the Reindeer wasn't answering, it just kept its eyes firmly on the floor.

"Well, in any case, time to change those bandages, up we go." Hiluluk told as he grabbed the reindeer around the stomach and lifted him up.

Ones again, the reindeer didn't fight against it at all, and was willingly lifted to the table where Hiluluk laid him down and carefully started to unravel the bloodied bandages.

But did look relieved as the reindeer was entirely free of the bandages.

"You are healing nicely!" Hiluluk told in a big grin. "The bleeding has stopped, that's very good. Now the bandages I put on will only be to prevent infection and dirt getting into the wounds." He grinned. "And you don't need any skin crafting either, man you were lucky."

The little reindeer how-ever hissed, his face looked pained.

"Ah, the shoulder hurt does it?" Hiluluk asked. "I am not surprised, there was a bullet in there, I removed it." He told. "But the wound isn't healed completely you still got a hole there." He pointed at the reindeers shoulder. "So don't touch that." He asked. "These new bandages I am putting on you should also prevent you from moving to much, and support that area." He told as he took forward a new roll of bandage.

The reindeer was a remarkable good patient, it was obviously in pain from time to time when Hiluluk touched the wounds, but it didn't move! It was stead-fast and just sat there biting its teethes together.

"Oh and by the way." Hiluluk exhaled. "I don't know for sure, it's a guess.. but I think it would be better for you not to transform to much while your wounds are healing." He told. "When you expand your skin so much, it might re-open your wounds, so erh please. Could you just decide on a form for the next month or so?" he asked.

The reindeer looked up at him with big questioning eyes.

"I promise it's for your own good." Hiluluk told lifting both his hands. "for my sake you can transform as often and madly as you want. I don't really care, but no reason to expose your wounds." He stated.

And ones again, the reindeer was just looking at him like that, is if it just didn't quite understand.

Hiluluk sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his hair. "I wish I knew whether you understand me or not." He at last mumbled, then looked at the reindeer.

The reindeer hadn't moved at all, his look was completely the same.

And Hiluluk sighed again. "Well, breakfast I guess." He smiled at the reindeer. "Hope you like out-meal, that's all I got." He told. "Afraid being a quack doctor doesn't pay to much." He sighed deeply.

The reindeer seemed to like oat-meal just fine, in fact, he showcased the same behaviour as the night before, gulping the entire thing down with incredible speed.

"Slow down, slow down." Hiluluk frowned. "I'm not going to take the food from one, gesh, havn't you ever heard about enjoying your food?" he asked annoyed. "One should think you are used to be starved that.." Hiluluk halted. "Oh." He realised as the reindeer looked up at him again. "Well in here that is no problem, you'll get the food you need and I am not taking it away from you." He told as he rolled his eyes. "So eat slowly."

The reindeer swallowed, and then.. did as it was told, carefully eating the oat, one spoonful at the time.

Hiluluk raised an eye-brow. So the reindeer did understand him!

But how much? Could it communicate if it wanted to, and if it could, why wouldn't it?

It was to expected that the reindeer was drowsy after the meal and Hiluluk put it back to sleep on the pillow in front of the fireplace, before he himself began his work.

His life ambition, to make the sakura flower bloom on the winther island.

Soon Hiluluk was compleately lost in his work, and every-thing else was forgotten.

What he had been doing before, what he should do later, his house, the people on the island, all of it.

All Hiluluk had his mind on was his work, and thus he became very very surprised when a little shadow landed on his back. "Huh?" Hiluluk turned around so the chair fell down.

The reindeer whom stood in the door screamed in shock by the sudden motion, and tried to hide behind the door frame… though he turned the wrong way again.

Hiluluk exhaled deeply. "Oh it's just you." He exhaled relieved. "Some-thing wrong?"

Still hiding the wrong way behind the door the reindeer just looked at him.

"Are you hurt? Hungry?" Hiluluk asked in a frown.

The reindeer still didn't react, but just stood there.

"Or are you just bored?" Hiluluk asked.

At that the reindeer swallowed.

"Well then, come in where I can see you." Hiluluk sighed as he crossed his arms.

The reindeer didn't make any motion to move.

"Come on." Hiluluk tried again.

At last the reindeer swallowed ones again, before it slowly stepped out from the door.

"How about getting over here?" Hiluluk asked.

Slowly the reindeer took a step towards Hiluluk, then another one and yet another one, before it actually walked, all the way over the Hiluluks feet's and looked up at the quack doctor with those round eyes of his.

"And up you go." Hiluluk smiled lifting up the reindeer. "You can sit here if you want." He told placing the reindeer on his table. "Just don't disturb me while I am working okay?" he asked.

And the reindeer, nodded! It nodded, it communicated with Hiluluk!

Hiluluk grinned as he ruffled up the fur on the reindeers head. "That's a good boy." He told. "But don't complain if this becomes bored to."

The reindeer nodded ones again, and then looked wide-eyed at Hiluluks work.

And this time as Hiluluk worked, some-how he didn't dissapear compleately at used to, at all times he was aware of the reindeer observing him.

But it was uncomfortable, it was like comfortable silence company, the reindeer had maybe come to draw on Hiluluks company so he wouldn't be alone in a strange house.

But the strange thing was, Hiluluk drew on the company as well, and felt a sense of enjoyment out of it.

Hiluluk had just been alone for so long, longer than he could even remember.

It was simply all he knew, having just a little company whom wasn't an angry citizen just felt so nice.

That was until the reindeers tummy started to rumble, and the reindeer blushed deeply grabbing his stomach.

Hiluluk how-ever let out a laughter. "Well, I guess it's been long." He admitted, then looked out of the window.. it was dark again.

True enough the days were short on the winther island, but still, that was quite a long time to go without food.

* * *

"I wonder." Hiluluk sighed as he sat in his most comfortable chair in front of the fireplace. "Are you really all alone out here?" he asked... At the little creature whom resided on his lap.

As Hiluluk had sat down, the reindeer had sat itself down by his feet's, leaning up against his legs, and Hiluluk hadn't been able to resist, taking up the reindeer, which had been rewarded as the reindeer now snuggled into his shirt, breathing deeply as if it was the most comfortable position in the world.

When the animal had become fully reindeer, he had only been a calf, no matter how Hiluluk looked at it, what he had on his hands, was a mere child.

He had found him scared, wounded and alone. But how scared, wounded and alone was this reindeer truly? How deep did it go? And was he any person to cure this illness?

Hiluluk was nothing but a quack, a former thief, a liar, a failure, whom had never been able to do any-thing right, not ones in his entire life. He was a joke at the best of times.

What could he possible hope to do with this lonesome little reindeer on his lap?

Hiluluk sighed as he stroke the reindeer, which looked like he was almost all a sleep in Hiluluks lap, incredible relaxed, more relaxed that Hiluluk ever thought the reindeer would be when he first picked the animal up the evening before the day before.

"All I can really promise you." Hiluluk sighed. "Is that I at least, will never hurt you. That's all I can give." He told honestly. "But.. If you really have no-where else to go. I guess you can stay." He at last told.

At that, the reindeer snuggled even closer to Hiluluks shirt.

Whom in their right mind, could say no to such an innocent adorable little creature?

And that, was the end of the second day.


	3. Chapter 3

On the third day, Hiluluk had to go to the marked, he never had much in the house and finally it seemed safe enough to leave the reindeer to its own devices.

It was no surprise that the reindeer was still sleeping as Hiluluk readied himself to walk through the snow to get to town.

After-all, the reindeer was still hurt and had lost a lot of blood. It needed rest and it need nourishment.

Leaving bread and water for the Reindeer where it would be able to see it when it woke up, Hiluluk existed his home and went for town.

It had only been snowing a little bit as Hiluluk had left his house, but the thing about the winter island was that it was unpredictable, and the weather could change in a moments notice.

As Hiluluk finally reached the nearest city, the snow was thick and obscured the landscape, making it impossible to see far ahead.

That's why Hiluluk got so surprised when the sound of a loaded gun came from his right and a voice called out. "Halt! Who goes there."

"ARGH!" Hiluluk screamed dropping his back holding both hands up in the air. "DON'T SHOOT! I'M HARMLESS!" he yelled.

The gun was being lowered as a man stepped closer where Hiluluk could see him, and Hiluluk recognised the man, when the village nearest to you is so small, you pick names up, it was a young man called mark.

"Oh it's just you." Mark exhaled deeply.

"What the hell are you doing pointing guns at people!?" Hiluluk exclaimed as he jumped up and down in frustration. "Is that the new way on this island? Has it really gone that rotten all-ready!?" he asked.

"Ah, Sorry." Mark laughed a little nervously. "Ever since we were attacked a few days ago, we have been on guard." He told.

Hiluluk blinked. "Attacked?" he asked. "By who?" he asked. "Are every-one all-right? Do you need a doctor?" he asked.

"Every-things find old coot." Mark assured. ""No ones hurt, it was the aborminal snow-man who came on a visit." He told.

Hiluluk blinked. "Abdominal snow-man?" he asked.

Mark nodded. "Hai, a huge hairy thing with a blue nose." He told. "It tried to enter the city, but we managed to wound it before it got to far. We havn't been able to find the body though so it might still be out there." He told. "Actully when it fleed it headed in the direction of your home, maybe you have seen some-thing?" he asked. "any information would be a help."

"Urh.." Hiluluk hesitated, then laughed a litte nervously.

Mark frowned. "Quack doctor, did you see any-thing?" he asked.

At last Hiluluk turned a little more serious as he looked at Mark in a frown, then at last exhaled. "No." he told. "I've been minding my own business locked in my house." He told. "This is the first time I heard any-thing about any abdominal snowman." He flat out stated. "And the only reason I am here is because I am out of surplies." He told.

Mark exhaled. "All-right, all-right." He told. "Just be careful on your way back, that thing is out there and it's dangerous." He told.

"I can handle it." Hiluluk shrugged as he walked past Mark and waved over his shoulder, walking into town.

But even inside of the town, Hililuk wasn't entirely free of all of the abdominal snow-man talks, he was just trying to sell some of his "Miracle cure for the common cold." To get the money for essential ingredience as two women next to him was talking.

"I saw it with my own eyes, it was dreadful." One woman whispered to the other.

"I don't dare to think what would have happened if it entererd town!" the other shrieked. "I'm keeping my children safe and tight these days."

"Then you are wise." The first woman nodded. "Just to think this island has such horrible creatures." She shook.

At last Hiluluk snorted as he turned around, putting down his bottle of medicin. "What exactly did that creature ever do to you?" he asked.

"Huh?" Confused the two women faced Hiluluk.

"What did it do?" Hiluluk asked ones again in a impatient voice as he crossed his arms.

"Well Quack, this huge hairy monster, it tried to enter our village." The first woman told, obviously annoyed over the interruption.

"I get that, but since when has that been a crime?" Hiluluk asked. "What else did it do?" he asked.

"Pardon?" The two women blinked.

"What did it actually do?" Hiluluk asked again. "Did it hurt any-one? Did it steal food? Did it vandalise the city? Did it destroy some-thing. I'm just trying to find out, what it did." He stated.

"Erh.." the women swallowed.

"IT WOULD HAVE VANDALISED THE CITY IF WE HAD ALLOWED IT IN!" One of the women suddenly shouted pointing accusing at Hiluluk.

Hiluluk frowned. "How can you be sure about that?" he asked. "Did it vandalise other cities?"

The two women swallowed as they looked at each other.

"I think I've heard enough." Hiluluk finally stated as he turned around. "Good-day." He greeted the woman, just as he had rounded a corner did he reach down in his own pocket, which all of a sudden now contained two golden coins, one for each woman.

Technically Hiluluk had retired as a thief.. but old habbits die hard, especially when it was so hard to sell his surfaces and he needed food so badly.

Beside, a gold coin was light payment for spreading gossip like that and shooting innocent creatures, even if it did look big and scary, there really was no proof. The reindeer was indeed very odd, but he was harmless!

* * *

As Hiluluk returned home, his bag full of treats he had bought from the golden coins, things that would cheer the reindeer up, Hiluluk was greeted by the little reindeer which was standing on the other side of the window facing the entrance, pressing but hooves and its nose against the window.

As Hiluluk reached for the doorhandle, the reindeer was all-ready gone from the window, and as Hiluluk opened the door he was practically attacked as the reindeer flung itself unto Hiluluks leg.

Wide-eyed Hiluluk looked down to where the reindeer held unto his leg. "What's wrong with you?" he asked the reindeer. "You thought I would bring the entire village with me back? Or not come back at all?"

The reindeer didn't answer, but just hang unto his leg.

"What-ever you thought, I assure you it was silly." Hiluluk told as he stepped inside, lifting the reindeer with him as he moved his foot that the reindeer refused to let go of. "I life here, so of cause I would be back. And as for the villagers, they have been acting like idiots, no reason to bring them here." He told closing the door behind him. "By the way, I got us some treats." Hiluluk told, walking into the kitchen with his back, the reindeer still just hanging unto his leg while he was walking.

First as Hiluluk reached the kitchen table did he reach down, and picked the reindeer up by the neck-skin, lifting the little creature all the way up on the table.

"I got Chocolate, milk, marshmallows." Hiluluk mumbled lifting the different items from his bag. "I hope you like hot chocolate." He smiled. "Then there is some fruits, here." He threw an able at the reindeer whom grabbed it in mid-air. "Eat it, it's good for you." Hiluluk demanded. "And we need to decide what to eat for dinner, fish, pasta or venison." He told laying the three items out.

The reindeer how-ever shrieked by these three items and jumped up and dropped the able, to dart to the furthest end of the table, looking wide-eyed at the dinner items.

Hiluluk frowned. "What now?" he asked.

The reindeer swallowed as it looked at the items, Hiluluk followed the reindeers eyes, and then suddenly he realised. Hiluluk could have hit himself in the head! "Oh god Venison." He realised. "Sorry, let me get rid of it." He asked as he lifted up the meat and put it in his bag where the reindeer couldn't see it. "That was my mistake." Hiluluk told. "I'm really sorry, why don't you pick what we eat tonight, pasta or fish." He asked pushing those two items towards the reindeer.

The reindeer swallowed as it looked at the items, then slowly stepped forward and at last pointed at the fish.

Hiluluk smiled, this confirmed it! The reindeer understood him perfectly well! "Fish it is then." Hiluluk nodded putting away the rest of the things.

* * *

A good meal, hot chocolate with marshmallows and a cosy fireplace on a winter island. That really was a sure way to make any-body comfortable and very drowsy, as Hiluluk sat back in the chair, ones again with the reindeer on his lep.

The reindeer whom was happily sipping to cup number three of hot chocolate, munching away on the marshmallows.

Mindlessly Hiluluk stroke the reindeer on the head. "They were talking about you at the marked today you know." Hiluluk yawned.

The reindeer halted as he looked up at Hiluluk with big wide round eyes.

"Apparently they all thought you were the abdominal snow-man out to ravage the village." Hiluluk told in a sigh. "What were you doing there any-way?" he asked looking at the reindeer.

The little reindeer looked ashamed as it looked down, and then stuffed another marshmallow into his mouth.

"Were you looking for shelter, maybe?" Hiluluk asked. "It was a snow-storm after-all, or.." he looked down at the reindeer, the drowsy reindeer which tipped it's head over, almost dropping his cup of hot chocolate. "Did you just want some company?" he asked.

The reindeer was almost falling a sleep, as his head tipped forward, then his eyes had obviously become to heavy, and had Hiluluk not taken the half emptied cup from the reindeer, the content would surely had spilled all over Hiluluks pants.

"Listen." Hiluluk sighed as he put the cup away. "I get it, you were scared of them, and scared of me, that's why you attacked me. And why did they attack you?" he asked. "Because they were scared of you."

Drowsily the reindeer looked up at Hiluluk.

"I want you to remember that, most attacks are based only on fear. The people who shot you, they are not bad people. And you are not a bad person. Both you and them, were just very scared." Hiluluk told. "Unfortunately, being scared can stop people from seeing reason. And if no one can see beyond that feeling of being scared, it can lead to all of these irrational violent things." He told. "That's why I decided to become a doctor!" Hiluluk told proudly. "A real doctor will healy any-one, regardless of how scared they might feel themselves, for a doctor, to heal is just the only option, so they wont react on the feeling of being scared when people is in need. They heal instead of hurting more. That's the kind of person I want to be now!" he told. "This country.. it's ill. The people in it, has been scared for a very long time, it's become so common to them to be scared, that that's all they can act on right now. But they are capable of better, they just need some-one to show them the way not to be scared.. some-one to heal them." He told in a sigh. "This country can be healed, the people are better than this, I know it, and I want them to see it to." He told scratching the reindeer behind the ear. "Some day.. some day I'll heal this country." Hiluluk told in a deep sigh. "Then there'll be at last one thing I did in this life, which was worthwhile." He sighed deeply closing his eyes, feeling the drowsiness attacking him, his eye-lids growing incredible heavy.

And yet.. he felt to comfortable to even move.

Oh what the hell, he might as well sleep in this position, in front of the fireplace with the reindeer on his lap.

What could the harm possible be?

And that was the end on the third day.


	4. Chapter 4

No… just sleeping in the chair again had been a deal, and it definitely wasn't worth it!

Ones again Hiluluk was reminded how old he had become due to his aching back and sore throat.

Looking at him, few would ever be able to guess what kind of a sleek thief and trickster he had been in his youth.

Always a trick up his sleeve, always a cheat ready to make. There was a time when he had been well practised in running from guards, jumping out of windows and run across roof-tops with is loot.

But what had such a life even amounted to? Not much.. it had pretty much left Hiluluk with nothing but a little stolen gold.

And yet for some reason, he was the one individual allowed to witness a miracle.

Hiluluk had been suppose to die when he was very young, he should have died from the illness he had contracted.

But he had been cured from the illness that should have killed him.

That day, when Hiluluk saw the sakura leaves fall, that day had changed every-thing.

It was not only Hiluluks body that had been cured, but his soul as well.

He realised the gift he had gotten, a second chance at life itself!

But what was he supposed to do with this second chance? There had to be some reason for him to still be around, when he had been such a sure goner.

But what? What had been his reason?

He wanted to share this miracle, the miracle of the sakura flowers, that could heal both body and soul, he wanted to learn its secret.

And if that meant becoming a doctor, to get just a chance to understand what had happened, fine! It suited Hiluluk well.

Problem just was, at that point he was all-ready far to old to start all over again and become a doctors apprentice.

No doctor wanted to take a thief in, in his age to teach him every-thing.

So mostly Hiluluk studied on his own… and guessed a lot.

Well, he was not a bad guesser when it came to medical sciense, but hiccups were bound to happen.

Still he was determined. Determined to find the secret, of the Sakura leafs, and use it to heal the spirit of an entire island.

That had to be the point! That had to be the purpose of why he was still around!

Hiluluk looked at the pirate flag in his study, the skull and the Sakura leafs. It represented every-thing Hiluluk stood for, who he had become and was now.

It was a pirates flag, because Pirates were the one free from any restrictions, never kept down by tyranny or any law.

There was no king in the entire world, whom could command a pirate, a pirate followed no king, and certainly not the type whom currently had this island in such an iron grip.

But instead of using that freedom an independence to cut people with swords, there was the sakura leafs, that would bring on a miracle and heal people.

No matter what other said, no matter the circumstance, the Sakura leafs didn't care whom it was, whether it was a dying pitiful thief that saw them. They would just heal.

Hiluluk turned around and wasn't at all surprised to see his little guest standing in the door, looking up at him.

It never took to long before the reindeer would search out company when Hiluluk tried to let it be alone.

"What are you called any-way?" Hiluluk asked.. he was starting to get a little tired of just calling him 'the reindeer'

The reindeer though, as usual didn't answer.

Hiluluk sat down on his knee looking at the reindeer in a frown, capturing the reindeers eyes. "Do you have a name?" he asked clearly.

The Reindeer looked at him. Then shook its head.

"You don't have a name?" Hiluluk asked.

Again the reindeer shook its head.

"Well." Hiluluk scratched his hair. "I guess not that many reindeers have names, come on, time to change those bandages." He told lifting the reindeer up on the table.

"Still healing as nicely as ever." Hiluluk nodded as he looked over the wounds. "I guess your abilities are also making you a fast healer, on a ordinary human some of those wounds could have permanent means, but I wouldn't be surprises if you are entirely healed in a year or so." He pointed out reaching for new bandages.

The reindeer hissed as Hiluluk wrapped the new bandages tightly over the bullet wounds, but still the reindeer didn't leave, just stayed there quite voluntarily, which did tell Hiluluk that the reindeer knew very well what was going on, and decided to be that repliant.

"What-ever that ability is." Hiluluk sighed as he sat down in front of the reindeer on a chair. "You are a reindeer aren't you?" he asked in a frown looking at the reindeer. "Or are there an entire race of abdominal snowmen out there able to transform into reindeers?" he asked.

Blushing the animal looked down, averting his eyes from Hiluluk.

"What are you?" Hiluluk asked again in a frown crossing his arms.

"I'm.." the little creature swallowed. "I'm just a reindeer." He told very quietly.

Hiluluk blinked.

"I'm sorry." The reindeer whispered turning his little head away.

"Oh so you can talk." Hiluluk noted.

The little reindeer swallowed as he nodded.

"How come you didn't say any-thing these past three days?" Hiluluk asked.

"If I spoke.. I thought you would hate me." The little reindeer admitted, still refusing any eye-contact. "When I tried to talk to humans before, I got shot." He told, eyes still firmly on the ground. "Reindeers aren't supposed to talk."

"So what if you talk?" Hiluluk snorted. "I can talk, and a hell of a lot better than you I might add." He stated pointing at the reindeer.

"huh?" the reindeer looked up.

The next moment though, Hiluluks work right behind him seemed to bobble over. "ARGGHHH!" Hiluluk screamed knowing that particular reaction only to well as he jumped for the reindeer. "HIT THE DECK CHOPPER!" he exclaimed.

And in the next second, the blast came, blowing both of them out of the door.

"ARGGH!" both yelled as they fell down, and soon landed softly on the white snow. "Shit." Hiluluk groaned as he sat up looking up at his blown up house. "Another failure! Oi are you okay Chopper?" he asked, not looking at the reindeer at all, but just his house.

The reindeer didn't answer, so Hiluluk turned his head and saw how the reindeer still laid on the ground, with spiral in his eyes. It was a comical sight, and Hiluluk couldn't help but smile. "Well I guess not." He laughed. "Ehehehe!" only to receive a bit of his blown up house in the head himself, and landed right back in the snow.

The reindeer groaned as he rubbed his head, then turned to Hiluluk. "Why did you call my Chopper?" he finally asked confused.

Hiluluk smiled as he laid in the snow. "You're Tony Tony Chopper." He told. "You're a reindeer, you got some fabulous antlers that look like they could chop down a tree." Then he turned his head to meet Choppers eyes. "It's a good name, don't you think?" he asked. "That's what I am going to call you! Ehehehe!" he laughed.

Wondering the reindeer looked at Hiluluk, then up in the air as he silently repeated the name in a wondering tone. "Chopper.." and then he amused laughed down in his own hoofs. He had never been so happy before!

"Well, come on Chopper." Hiluluk groaned as he stood up, brushing the snow from his clothes. "We gotta clean this mess up." He told.

"huh?" Chopper looked up at him.

"Listen, if you are going to stay you have to earn your keep!" Hiluluk stated. "Starting with helping me clean up this mess. You should be well rested now." He told.

"oh, HAI!" Chopper exclaimed as he sprung up on his legs. "I'm coming Doctor!" he yelled running after Hiluluk.

* * *

"So you are just an ordinary Reindeer?" Hiluluk asked as he carried the now splintered table away, throwing it out of the window down in the snow.

"Hai." Chopper told picking up ingrediences from the floor.

"How come you can walk then?" Hiluluk asked. "Can other reindeers do that to?" he asked.

Chopper shook his head. "No it's just me." He told.

"How is that even possible?" Hiluluk asked.

"I don't know." Chopper told honestly. "One day while scarveing for food, I just came across this weird fruit, it tasted horrible." He told. "The next moment, I was standing up and all of these weird thoughts went through my head. Thoughts reindeers normally don't have.. human thoughts."

Hiluluk turned around to face the reindeer. "Then what happened?" he asked.

"I wasn't an ordinary reindeer any-more, my herd drew me away." Chopper sighed. "I assumed I had become a human or some-thing, but when I tried to talk to the humans, they shot me." He mumbled.

Hiluluk nodded. "I see." He told. "So you really are all alone out here." He commented thoughtfully.

Chopper nodded.

"Well, technically you are not." Hiluluk rolled his eyes. "I am alone, and you are alone, but now we are together, so neither of us are alone. Isn't that great?" he asked.

"So I can really stay?" Chopper asked looking wide-eyed up at Hiluluk.

"I told you, if you are going to stay, you have to earn your keep." Hiluluk stated pointing at the reindeer. "I could use an assistant as a doctor, and you are capable enough, you are young and strong the things I am not any-more. Beside, who wants to be stuck in this old hut all day?" he asked.

"I WOULD LOVE TO DO THAT!" Chopper exclaimed jumping up and down. "Can I really be a doctors assistant, can I really?" he asked. "That sounds like fun!"

Hiluluk snorted. "Fun is saying abit much." He mumbled. "But I guess with you around… yeah, this could turn out to become fun." He smiled. "Eh-eh-eh-eh!"

And Chopper laughed as well, imitating Hiluluks laughter. "Eh-eh-eh-eh!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Chopper, Look at this!" Hiluluk exclaimed from where he sat on his chair.

"Huh?" Chopper looked up at him from the floor, where the reindeer had played with crayons.. he was still just a child after-all.

"I think I know what happened to you, I mean, why you can speak like a human." Hiluluk told. "Come have a look!"

"Ohh." Chopper looked wide-eyed up at Hiluluk, before he stood up, grabbed Hiluluks chair leg, and crawled up to where he could sit on Hiluluks lap to have a look on the book, which thankfully was illustrated.

"See this?" Hiluluk asked pointing at a picture of a weird looking fruit.

Chopper nodded.

"That is called a devil fruit, you see devil fruit users from time to time in this ocean, it's pretty normal." Hiluluk told. "The so called 'king' of this country is a devil fruit user, that's how he can eat any item" he told.

Chopper looked wide-eyed at the drawing as he listened.

"You know what a devil fruit is?" Hiluluk asked.

Chopper shook his head. "No." he told.

"Well all-right, it's a mystical fruit, there is only one of each kind able to give humans whom eats them big unique powers." Hiluluk told. "One fruit can give a person the ability to freeze every-thing around, another fruit can turn a man invisible, you get it?" Hiluluk aksed and Chopper nodded. "And then there are these." Hiluluk told turning a page."The zoan type devil fruits, the fruits that gives people the abilities of other species animals." He told.

Choppers eyes widened as he looked at the page.

"Not all devil fruits has been discovered, and they seem to appear a bit at randomn." Hiluluk sighed. "But.. I think maybe." He hesitated. "You by accident ate a human devil fruit, and thus gained the abilities of a human."

Wide-eyed Chopper looked up at Hiluluk.

"Does that sound right to you?" Hiluluk asked Chopper.

"Well.. this happened after I tasted a fruit." Chopper told. "I didn't eat all of it though, just a bite, since it tasted so horrid."

"You don't need to eat all of it, just one bite will give you the power of the fruit." Hiluluk told in a exhale. "And according to this, all devil fruits are sort of disgusting. So I guess that's it." He told closing the book in a glasp. "You ate a devil fruit! So stay a way from the ocean!" he demanded.

Chopper blinked. "Why?" he asked.

"A devil fruits users greatest weakness is the ocean." Hiluluk told. "The sea water makes you weak, drain you for power, an then you'll sink like a stone." He told very seriously. "So promise me you wont do any-thing stupid near to water." He asked .

Chopper swallowed as he nodded. "Hai." He whispered. "Reindeers have very little to do at the coast any-way, so I never go out there." He told.

"Oh that's a shame." Hiluluk noted. "I can never get tired of looking on the ocean myself." He told leaning back in his chair. "Just the thought of all of those adventures hiding out there. It can make any old man excited." He grinned.

"Why are you here then?" Chopper asked in a lifted eye-brow. "Why not go out for adventure?" he asked.

"Njah, I am to old for that kind of stuff now." Hiluluk sighed. "There was a time, I would go from island to island constantly, but now I am settled here." He told. "I got a mission now, and I am not going any-where before that mission is done." He told. "You are young though Chopper, you got all of it in front of you." He smiled. "Maybe you can life out some adventures for me some day." He suggested.

"I can't go to sea." Chopper blinked.

"Why not?" Hiluluk asked.

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper reminded Hiluluk. "Reindeers aren't supposed to go to sea!" he exclaimed.

"Neither a reindeers supposed to walk upright or talk." Hiluluk shrugged. "Did that stop you maybe?" he asked in a lifted eye-brow. "Admit it Chopper, you are the kind of person whom defies odds and what a person is _supposed_ to do." He mocked as if the word 'supposed' was to be laughed at.

"Not really." Chopper told. "The devil fruit was an accident." He told.

"Accident?" Fait?" Hiluluk shrugged. "What's the difference?"

Was it an accident or was it fait that had lead Hiluluk to the Sakura flowers when he was young?

It didn't matter. He had decided for himself, it was a golden chance.

And he wanted to reindeer to realise, what had happened to him was neither an accident, also that was a golden chance. A chance for opportunity!

Hiluluk laughed to himself as he stroke Chopper over the head. "Eh, eh, eh, eh."


	6. Chapter 6

Chopper was dead excited! So very very excited! He had been with Hiluluk for a couple of weeks now.

And this was the first time he got to follow the Doctor to town.

Walking in his reindeer form Chopper grinned as he walked beside Hiluluk.

Hiluluk lifted an eye-brow. "Why don't you walk up-right?" he asked.

Chopper averted his eyes, not willing to admit he was afraid of getting shot on sight. He even sort of hoped to stay quiet for the entire village visit and just observe if he could get away with it.

At last Hiluluk just shrugged, not asking any-more questions and Chopper exhaled relieved.

Soon the out-post to the village became visible, and ones again Mark was out there keeping a look out.

"At ease." Hiluluk before Mark even got a chance to raise a gun and potentially scare Chopper. "It's just me."

Mark turned to them and exhaled. "Hallo Quack." He murmered as Hiluluk stopped up to him on the bridge that went to the village. "Out to boy provisions again?" he asked.

"Nope." Hiluluk shook his head. "It's time to take my village round and see if any-one needs a doctor."

That made Mark go very pall very quick as he bit his lip. "I see.." he swallowed.

"So, does any-one in town need a doctor at the moment?" Hiluluk asked.

"No.. No.." Mark stammered. "You can just skip this village, we are all fine, ha ha." He laughed.

"Still, I'm just going to have a look before I move on." Hiluluk told and was just about to go before Marks eyes widened.

Hiluluk looked down to where Mark was looking, and saw Chopper in his reindeer form, hiding behind his legs looking intimidated up at Mark.

"Hallo." Mark blinked at Chopper sitting down on his knees to get closer to chopper. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh this, this is Chopper." Hiluluk grinned padding Chopper on the head. "He's with me."

"Is he hurt?" Mark asked looking wondering at Choppers bandages around the little reindeer.

"I found him almost bleeding to death in the woods." Hiluluk informed. "Some-body had shot him."

"How heartless, such a cute little fing." Mark commented still looking at Chopper, whom backed away from Mark, trying to hide behind Hiluluk.

Hiluluk refrained from informing Mark, that Mark was the one whom had shot Chopper the first time around. "I treated him the best I could, and since then he just kept on following me around." He then told instead. "He's okay now, a little shy towards people, but well I guess it's only natural since he is a wild animal."

"Maybe he thinks you are his mother, since he is following you." Mark chuckled amused as he stood up, looking at Chopper with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Hiluluk almost chocked, as he looked wide-eyed at Mark, then finally he composed himself as he snorted. "I'm just the guy whom heals him, his doctor, that's all there is to it." He stated surely, as he felt Choppers large eyes on him. Then Hiluluk sighed as he gave Choppers head a little clap. "He's a good reindeer, it's nice having him around." He at last told.

Mark nodded. "I could imagine that, hey, does he like apples?" he asked.

"Sure." Hilukuk shrugged.

"Here!" Mark beamed pulling an apple from his pocket and sat down on his knees reaching the apple towards Chopper. "Here you go little friend, I'm no one to be afraid off."

Chopper swallowed as he hid behind Hiluluk.

"Come on." Mark invited with a smile on his face, holding the apple out. "It's all-right."

Frightened Chopper looked at Mark, then at the apple as he swallowed, then he looked at Hiluluk.

"It's all-right." Hiluluk told.

And Chopper swallowed as he finally dared to step out from behind Hiluluk, then slowly took a step towards the apple, then another one, before he smelled at the apple, then as he looked up at Mark, keeping his eyes firmly on Mark, Chopper opened his mouth, took the apples… and darted straight back behind Hiluluk with the apple in his mouth.

And Mark laughed as he stood up.

"Well, we better get going." Hiluluk stated. "See you around Mark." He waved over his shoulder at the young man.

"Bring your reindeer next time." Mark encouraged.

Well, Choppers first time observing Hiluluks doctoring… could have gone better.

It all ended in a elderly woman getting a peculiar purple skin colour due to Hiluluks "Super cold medicin."

And both were chased out of the village screaming.

"RUN FOR IT CHOPPER!" Hiluluk screamed.

"ARGGGHHHH!" Chopper yelled as frying pans were thrown after the two, and first as the two were well out of town and out in the snow, did the manage to drop and breath deeply as they laid in the snow on their backs.

Chopper gaped for air. "Is.. is this how you work?" he asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Hiluluk snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"They didn't have to throw pans after us!" Chopper exclaimed.

Hiluluk chuckled. "Well, makes life more interesting doesn't it?" he asked as he managed to get up on his legs again, brushing the snow off his top-hat. "Come on, we have a while to go before we reach the next village, we'll rent a room there for the night and see if any-one needs a doctor in the morning."

Chopper nodded as he also stood up and this time changed to his little brain point form, so he could walk beside Hiluluk for a while. Reaching down in his pocket to get the apple Mark had given him earlier. Chopper looked at the apple with wondering eyes.

Questioning Hiluluk looked at Chopper.

"That man.." Chopper whispered. "He's one of the guys who.. who."

"He shot you didn't he?" Hiluluk asked. "Well yeah, I had figured." He murmered. "But try and take this as a lesson Chopper, remember what I told you about people being scared?" he asked.

Chopper nodded slowly.

"It changes people, it makes them act differently than their true nature." Hiluluk told. "Mark is young, so he can act a bit stupider than most.. in fact he is not to bright at all." He murmured. "But he's a good kid, and if he got sick, I would still heal him. Even if he tries to keep me out of town some-times."

Chopper nodded, then he smiled lightly as he bit into the apple, and looked like a person enjoying the taste deeply.

"We can't judge people on their first appearance." Hiluluk stated. "Some-times, people just fell a bit ill in the soul, and we must heal them, that' all."

"Heal the soul?" Chopper asked.

Hiluluk nodded. "A body, a soul a country.. all those things are able to contract illness's." he told "fortunately, there is no illness that can't be cured! All we have to find out is how to do it." He stated.

Chopper looked wide-eyed at Hiluluk and then grinned, before he bit into the apple again, laughing as he walked behind Hiluluk in merry steps.


End file.
